


Her Past Does Not Dictate Her Present

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, april kepner imagine, greys anatomy imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R is a pediatrician with an upbeat personality and is the younger sister of Jackson Avery. R and April hide their love from Jackson because he’s always been protective of his baby sister, and Jackson and April did date.





	Her Past Does Not Dictate Her Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

“Avery!”

You turn around hearing Arizona’s voice. She loved yelling out your name especially when your brother was nearby. “Which one?” would be heard from the both of you. Jackson was there longer than you were, but as one of the new members of the Pediatrics ward, you were grateful to be working alongside Arizona Robbins. You two were more like sisters with the way your personalities matched. 

“Yes, Dr. Robbins?”

“Oh, hush, Y/N. I told you from day one that you could call me Arizona.”

“I know. So what is it, Arizona?”

“Guess who gets to go home today!”

“The triplets!? Are you sure? I thought they wouldn’t be ready until next week.”

“They passed the crate test! All three of them!”

“Oh my god! Yes! Let’s go see them!”

“Why do you think I got you? Good think April isn’t around.”

Arizona jokingly said to you.

“Arizona! You know you’re the only one who knows.”

“I know. I love teasing you both.”

“We need to find you a woman, so you’re more focused on her than on us.”

“Nice try. Even if there was a woman in my life, I’d still be focused on my best friend and my sidekick.”

“Well, you were bound to find out. You and April tell each other everything.”

“Exactly.”

You were glad your brother didn’t know just yet. You and your girlfriend were just enjoying your little bubble. Plus, you weren’t sure how Jackson would react on you dating his ex. 

________

When Jackson saw you and April together, he was upset. But not for the reasons anyone would automatically think of. He didn’t care that you were dating his ex. April and him were never going to last forever, and he had made his peace with that. What he couldn’t make his peace with was the possibility of another ex of his, hurting his baby sister. So he decided to confront April.

“Hey, Jackson.”

“I know you’re seeing Y/N and before you even try to deny it, I want you to know that I saw you two at Joe’s.”

“So you saw us…”

“Yeah, I did. I wasn’t surprised my sister was with a woman. She’s always liked women. I was surprised she was with you and kissing you. How long, April?”

“Eight months.”

“Eight months!? How the hell did the two of you avoid the rumor mill?”

“Easy. Everyone thinks I’m seeing or at least, sleeping with Arizona, they never think I could actually be with Y/N. Arizona knows, so she’s more than happy to help us.”

“So is this just a thing? Is it serious?”

“Why are you asking all of these questions, Jackson?”

“Because I want you to stop seeing my sister.”

“Yeah, and I want you to leave me alone.”

“I mean it, April. End it with my sister. Besides, what will people think? That you couldn’t have me, so you just decided to get with the other Avery working in this hospital? Or maybe you’re going to be like my other exes who went out with Y/N and break her heart!”

“Fuck you, Jackson! Just fuck you! I don’t see Y/N like that. She is more than just your sister. She’s her own person, and she’s the one who agreed to date me.”

April leaves and slams the door. 

 

Jackson had never seen April this angry before. Jackson was wondering why April would be with you. You were exactly like Arizona with your upbeat and perky personality. You were the opposite of him. Yet, he and April were together for over a year before calling it quits after way too many fights. It was just suffocating. But seeing April readily defend you, Jackson got to thinking that maybe, she did love you. More than she ever loved him. And he had to admit that fact stung. Not that he wanted to be with April again. No, whenever they would get back together, it would be hot at first and then cold. He didn’t want that cycle to continue, and he was happy with the woman he was currently with. Now, he felt he should explain himself to you because he couldn’t bear the thought of you being upset with him. 

________

You were waiting for April to finish her last surgery for the night when your brother came up to you.

“Jackson? I thought you already went home.”

“I did. I just needed to clear my head for a bit before coming back here to speak with you.”

“Jackson, why are you sounding so formal with me? I’m your sister.”

“I know. I just wanted to apologize to you and your girlfriend.”

“How’d you find out?”

“I’m your big brother. It was only a matter of time until I found out. And I understand why you didn’t tell me.”

“Wait. Why do you need to apologize to the both of us? Jackson, what did you do?”

“He yelled at me, Y/N.”

“April, that’s not that simple. But yes, I did yell at you.”

“About what, Jackson? Let me guess. You went into overprotective mode.”

“I will always worry about you, Y/N. You’re my baby sister! And I just thought that maybe April was with you because she couldn’t be with me or that she wanted to hurt me.”

“April isn’t like that. I’m sorry you two didn’t have a good relationship. Some people either work together or not at all. But you can’t just accuse someone based off your own assumptions.”

“I know, Y/N. Which is why I want to apologize to you both. April, I know we haven’t been together in over a year, but I guess a part of me will always think of the what ifs. I’m not jealous of my sister being with you. I’m more upset at the possibility of you hurting her. So I’m sorry. Sorry for earlier. And Y/N, I’m sorry for upsetting you both. I just lost it seeing her and…that’s not an excuse. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

“We’re good, Jackson. Because at the end of the day, you’re my girlfriend’s brother. And my ex. We should be more civil towards one another.”

“If April’s good with you, then we’re good too, Jackson.”

When you and April got to the apartment, you could see she had a lot on her mind.

“Pizza for your thoughts?”

“No penny, Y/N?”

“Hey, your thoughts will always be worth more than a penny to me.”

“You know I would never be with you for the sake of hurting your brother, right?”

“It never even crossed by mind, April. I know you two were together for a while. My mom told me how many times you two got together and broke up.”

“Your mom was understanding. Surprisingly. But I will say this, Y/N. Never doubt that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else.”

“I didn’t, but now I never will. Anyone else?”

“Anyone, including your brother.”

“I love you, April.”

You two kiss and relax watching a movie and eating pizza. A great way to end the day after what happened with your brother. 


End file.
